My Playboy Bestfriend
by Hanaysss
Summary: Kalian tau rasanya punya sahabat tapi playboy? Rasanya itu kesal-kesal menyakitkan -,-
1. Prolog

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** **Typo** **(s), OOC, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, dll.**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuuuuuuuuu"

"Apa Sakuku"

"Kapan kau berhenti jadi playboy hah? Aku jadi tidak punya teman wanita gara-gara kau mengencani semua teman wanitaku"

"Entahlah, tapi kau tau ini sangat menyenangkan hahahaha"

"Tapi gara-gara kau aku jadi dimusuhi oleh teman-teman wanitaku, mereka juga kadang-kadang suka membull-upsss-"

"Apa kau bilang? Mereka membullymu? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku hah?"

"Ah tidak tidak kau pasti salah dengar kok hehe"

"Perlu ku ingatkan lagi bahwa kupingku masih normal hah, siapa dia!?"


	2. Gara-gara Mimpi

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, dll.**

 **Rated :** **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, _can_ _I_ _kiss_ _you_?" ucap Sasori sambil menatapku lekat.

"hm….m….b..bboleh Saso-kun" ucapku gagap.

Hey tentu saja aku sangat malu pipiku saja sampai merah _like_ _a_ _cherry_ huh. Astaga Sasori akan menciumku, itu adalah keinginanku dan sebentar lagi akan terkabul kyaaaaa.

Perlahan Sasori memajukan wajahnya kepadaku, memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan akupun otomatis menutup mata tapi saat bibir kami akan bersentuhan aku mendengar suara bising, ah biarlah inikan kesempatan langka bisa berciuman dengan Sasoriku si _babyface_. Tapi-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" aku menjerit saat membuka mataku.

Kenapa ada si pantat ayam menyebalkan pagi-pagi buta begini. Sakit rasanya saat tau bahwa kejadian tadi hanya mimpi, tapi yang lebih sakit lagi yaitu saat ciumanku dengan Sasori tidak jadi gara-gara si pantat ayam ini. Aku mendelik pada Sasuke lalu kembali menarik selimut, niatnya sih mau tidur lagi lanjutin mimpi yang tadi, yah walaupun cuman mimpi juga sih lumayan kan.

"hei hei hei Sakuuu bangun, kenapa malah tidur lagi woi" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik-narik selimut yang kupakai.

"Tidakkkkkkk, aku masih ngantuk. Lagi pula aku ingin lanjutin mimpi yang terindah tapi sayang tertunda gara-gara seekor pantat ayam yang menggangu" ucapku mempertahankan selimut yang kupakai.

CTAK!

"Awwww sakit tau, maen jitak anak orang aja. Gimana nanti kalo aku amnesia hah?" ucapku marah sambil mengelus-ngelus jidat kesayanganku.

"Suruh siapa kamu manggil aku pantat ayam, udah baik aku bangunin. Eh balasannya dihina, tau gini mah gak bakal aku bangunin, mau ada gempa sekalipun juga cih"

"habisnya kamu ganggu aku sih, tadi kan aku lagi mimpi indah Sasuuuu, kan sayang kalo gak dilanjut ish"

"Alahh mimpi jatuh di comberan aja bangga"

"APA!? Dasar pantat ayam burik, udah mah jelek sok tau lagi"

"JELEK!? Kalo aku jelek mana mungkin aku jadi _most_ _wanted_ _boy_ _in_ _my_ _school_?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian andalannya.

 _SAVAGE_!

 _Sialan emang ya, oke Saku gakpapa kau kalah hari ini tapi tidak akan ada kekalahan lagi di hari lain camkan_ _itu_. Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Saku kau punya lima menit untuk bersiap, kalo lebih aku tinggal" ucap Sasuke menghentikanku dari gerutuanku terhadapnya.

Saat aku melihat kearah jam, otomatis aku terbelak.

"Astaga telat ini mah mana hari senin lagi" Akupun langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Berhubung waktunya mepet ya cukup dengan cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja hehe. Saat aku keluar kamar mandi kulihat tidak ada Sasuke di kamar. Palingan dia nunggu di bawah, sebaiknya aku _gercep_ supaya tidak ditinggal pasti repot kalo ditinggallin.

"Sasuuuu ayooo buruan nanti telat" ucapku sambal berlari ke luar apartemen.

" _Mirror_ _please_?" ucapnya mendelik kepadaku.

"Hehe, maaf maaf. Ayo buruan keluar ish, mau dikunci pintunya" aku hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa.

(๑•́ •̀๑)

" _Thankyou_ _so_ _much_ _my_ _bestfriend_ , dan maaf untuk tadi pagi ya Sasu yayaya?" kata Sakura.

Ya Sakura tau tadi pagi dia salah, wajarkan kalau Sakura minta maaf? Saat Sakura melihat jam tangannya dia tersenyum lega, lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti Sasuke.

"Hmmmm, ayo ke kantin kamu kan belum makan?" Tawar Sasuke.

Sasuke ingat bahwa Sakura belum sarapan.

"Nggak usah deh, ini udah mau upacara. Tuh liat orang-orang udah kumpul di lapangan" kata Sakura lalu berlari ke kelas untuk menyimpan tasnya.

"Tapi, Sakuuuu. Aish itu anak gak bisa dibilangin" kata Sasuke kesal.

(๑•́ •̀๑)

Saat di lapangan upacara Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana kelasnya berbaris.

"Ah disitu rupanya" Sakura berlari menuju barisan kelasnya.

Tapi ketika di pertengahan upacara Sakura mulai merasakan lemas pada tubuhnya, pandangannya pun mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Neji kalo gue pingsan, lo angkat gue ya" ucap Sakura ke teman sekelasnya yang ada dipinggirnya.

Sakura tidak punya teman cewe di kelasnya, alasannya karena si Playboy Sasuke. Teman ceweknya menjauhinya karena mereka itu mantan Sasuke, kata mereka Sakuralah penyebab teman-teman ceweknya putus dengan Sasuke.

"Loh kok gitu sih, biasanyakan lo kuat kaya-

BRUK!

Belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya ternyata Sakura sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"Lah pingsan beneran, ngerepotin dasar ya" gerutu Neji.

Tapi mau gimanapun juga dia tetap membopongnya, Sakurakan sahabat Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke sahabatnya Neji yang otomatis mereka kenal dan jadi sahabat juga. Saat Neji dipertengahan membopong Sakura ke UKS tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikannya.

"Biar saya saja, kau balik lagi saja ke barisanmu" Ucap seseorang memakai pakaian PMR.

"Tak apa, biar saya saja. Lagi pula tanggung tinggal dikit lagi nyampe" balas Neji.

"Saya kan ketua PMR disini jadi serahkan saja pada saya" ucapnya tegas sambal menatap tajam Neji.

"Oke kalau begitu" balas Neji pasrah.

ฅ'ω'ฅ

Haloooooo, manteman ini adalah fic pertama aku, maafkanlah diriku ini bila ada banyak kesalahan di fic ini yaaaa. Dan juga kenapa prolognya sedikit? itu karena aku bingung prolognya harus diisi apa, yaudah aku isi cuplikannya saja yang penting ada prolog supaya nantinya ada epilognya. Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi ya karena aku masih newbie disini hehe (｡ŏ_ŏ)


End file.
